Of Accidents and Inspiration
by The Mocking J
Summary: The life of a detective isn't easy, especially when you're puzzle obsessed, an aspiring gentleman, and, oh, terribly clumsy. Hang on— that's not Professor Layton! No, this is a story about his former student, Carmine Accidenti. Join him in his latest case as he attempts to recover a singer's missing inspiration, reunite a lost girl with her mother, and save a music concert.


**[[**_**This idea happened when a friend held a **_**PL Shipping Lottery. **_**Carmine Accidenti from **__**PLvsAA **__**and **__**Yuming- a PL version of a real life singer in **__**Miracle Mask**__**- were entered in the draw but they didn't come out as a pairing. Not that the pairings that **_**did **_**come out were disappointing, but by then I'd already started writing about this mismatched duo, though not in a particularly romantic light. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**As Yuming is a Layton-ised NPC, am I allowed to include her as her own character...? Anyway, I don't own her, or Carmine, or anyone else. Bonnie- another NPC from MM- is called Cookie in the US version of the game. I think she has a Geordie accent in the UK version, so I've made an atrocious attempt to get her voice right. **_

**Set: **_**Before PLvsAA but after MM. **_

**Spoilers: **_**Possible implications for Carmine's fate in PLvsAA's Prologue. And unless you're invested in Bonnie's story, you don't have to worry about MM spoilers.**_**]]**

* * *

**Of Accidents and Inspiration **

By Detective Carmine Accidenti's standards, his car was parked perfectly. He had only managed to knock over a metal barrier, narrowly avoid hitting two inebriated men, and wedge his vehicle in between a tree and a minivan. (There were some dents left on said minivan, but they were hardly visible in the dark.)

Whistling, Carmine trudged through the maze-like parking lot, making his way towards the front of the concert hall. A throng of excited fans had already started to form outside. Many had travelled from far and wide to watch Yuming, a famous music artist from the Far East, perform live tonight in London during her world tour. Carmine doubted he would have time for the concert; he had been called here to undertake a new case, after all. It wasn't everyday people personally requested his aid due to the... 'maverick' reputation he had obtained. He hoped he could complete this assignment quickly without any hassle.

Of course, that would be impossible for Carmine. He had just presented his ticket (which had accompanied his client's letter) to the security guards before being swept up in the queue entering the concert hall. The crowd was so tightly packed together that it was difficult to tell where you were going or who you were with. Carmine sighed with relief when they were finally inside and the majority of spectators went to claim their seats. Then, however, the sleuth realized there was someone clinging to his coat.

"H-huh? You're not me mam!" Peering up at him was a little girl with pigtails dressed in pink and a large green hat.

Carmine shook his head. "I'm afraid not... Where did you come from?"

"I... I was just walkin' with me mam, but I lost her in the crowd! Then I saw ya have a long coat like hers..."

"And you mistook me for her?" Carmine guessed. (He was surprised to hear his attire resembled a lady's...)

Too alarmed to answer him, she frantically scanned the crowd for her absent parent. "Wh-where'd she gan? Maaammy!" Her crying received some concerned looks, and the odd glare aimed at Carmine.

Panicked, he tried to sooth the child. "Hush, don't fret! The nice security men will help you find her..." He directed her to the guards by the entrance. "Just tell them you're lost and they'll take care of you. All right?"

She sniffled and nodded. In other circumstances Carmine would have offered to assist the girl further, but right now he couldn't keep his client waiting...

It turned out his client had no choice but to wait a little longer, for Carmine was blocked by a bodyguard before he could slip backstage. The bulky bald man narrowed his eyes at Carmine's detective getup. "Where do you think _you're_ going, Sherlock?"

In response, Carmine went to retrieve his client's message from his coat pocket, but he realized it was missing. (Had he dropped the letter when he bumped into that little girl...?) He grinned anxiously as the guard cracked his knuckles. "Er, I can explain... I'm Carmine Accidenti—"

"Did you say _Carmine Accidenti?" _A dark haired woman wearing a purple dress emerged from the stage wing. Either she'd been eavesdropping or neither of the men had noticed her. She beamed at her bodyguard. "Don't worry, Sloan. I invited Mr Accidenti here on detective business."

Still, Sloan glared at Carmine. "I don't know, Ma'am. He looks like a troublemaker to me..."

"Well, if he gives me any trouble I'll call you," she promised, taking Carmine's arm and dragging him behind the stage. "Sorry about Sloan; he's just doing his job. The concert hall owner insisted that I needed a bodyguard while I'm in London, even though I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

Once they were out of Sloan's suspicious line of sight, Carmine sighed with relief. "Thank you, Miss Yuming."

The singer wagged her finger at him. "None of this 'Miss Yuming' stuff, you're my special guest."

"In that case, please call me Carmine."

"_Carmine Accidenti_... What a weird name!" Yuming snorted. "It sounds like some kind of pun involving a _car accident_..."

"You're not the first person to point that out," Carmine muttered. (He would have argued that 'Yuming' was quite unusual too, but in all honestly he found it to be a pretty name.) "Odd names aside... May I ask why you requested my assistance rather than Scotland Yard?" He wasn't on best terms with the police force; they would flip to hear a celebrity had chosen Carmine Accidenti over them.

"Sometimes I question if the constabulary know what they're doing," Yuming admitted as she led him into her dressing room, her presence lighting up the drab space. "But the main reason is thanks to a top-hatted gentleman. He was a fine mystery solver and a puzzle whiz to boot..."

"Professor Layton," Carmine exclaimed, "My old mentor from Gressenheller University."

Yuming nodded. "I was fortunate enough to meet him when he saved the miracle city of Monte d'Or. Initially I'd hoped the professor could solve my case, but he had to decline because he's off on an archaeology trip. Instead, he recommended I get in touch with a former student of his who became a detective."

Carmine appreciated that his teacher would continue to support him, even after all this time. His respect for Professor Layton knew no bounds. Carmine noted, "I'll have to thank him—" when there was suddenly a knock at the dressing room door.

"It's probably Sloan..." Yuming went to answer it and a petite pink figure dashed inside. Sloan also appeared in the doorway, griping about the intruder.

Recognising the little girl from earlier, Carmine sighed, "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with the security guards."

The girl pouted. "Sorry, mistah! Ya dropped this and I wanted to give it back, like." She handed him Yuming's letter.

Yuming waved Sloan away and glanced from Carmine to the girl quizzically. "Who might this be...?"

"Hiya," the girl chimed, "Me name's Bonnie!" Bonnie gasped, staring at Yuming in awe. "Oooh, you're the singer me and Mammy came to see. We really liked your show in the huuuge city with the bright lights and the circus."

"You must mean Monte d'Or," Yuming chuckled. "And thank you, it's always nice meeting fans. Where is your mother at the moment?"

"She lost her in the crowd entering the building," Carmine filled in, flushing slightly. "Then she mistook me for her mother. Apparently I have a similar coat to hers."

"Whoway, it isn't me fault," Bonnie protested. "Yesterday Mammy went to Kensington 'cause she said she had to buy a green trench coat, just like Yuming."

"Really?" Yuming said, "That's funny, because I was shopping in Kensington yesterday too—"

"Sorry to interrupt your fashion talk," Carmine cut in, "But we really should get to the bottom of this case before the concert starts. We can search for Bonnie's mother along the way."

"Right, of course," Yuming agreed.

Pulling out his notebook and pen, Carmine began his interrogation: "In your letter you mentioned you had misplaced an important item that must be found for tonight's concert to run smoothly. Can you elaborate on what that item is exactly?"

"It is very important to me," Yuming held her hand over her heart, solemn. "My inspiration for music."

"You've lost your... _inspiration?" _Carmine frowned in bemusement. "I'm not sure I can help you locate something that isn't a physical object..."

"On the contrary, I think you can. My inspiration arrives at night without being fetched, but is lost by day without being stolen."

"Forgive my brusqueness, but you talking in riddles isn't helping at all–"

"Stars!" Bonnie piped up.

Carmine turned to her, echoing, "_Stars?_ What do you mean by that?"

"It's the answer to Yuming's puzzle! The _stars _come out at _night_ and disappear in the _day_. But ya can't _fetch_ them or _steal_ them."

_A puzzle! _Carmine slapped a hand across his head. He had been so wrapped up in his investigation that he had missed it; _missed it_ despite having studied under a world renowned puzzle solver.

"That's right," Yuming applauded Bonnie. "You're quite the little puzzle solver, even better than our detective friend here."

Bonnie giggled, "Tee hee hee! Me dad used to give me puzzles aal the time."

Carmine ploughed on while he still had some dignity left. "So, your inspiration is the stars in the night sky. Unfortunately I won't be able to acquire the stars for you..." He rubbed his chin. "Though, perhaps something that _shines _like the stars will suffice? A _diamond_, for example...?"

"Now you're getting somewhere!" Yuming smiled. "I did have a diamond brooch that reminds me of the stars, but I haven't seen it since yesterday..." (Why she couldn't have just told him that earlier, Carmine didn't understand. Maybe she was testing him.)

"Where was the last place ya saw it?" Bonnie wondered. "That's what I do whenever me mam gets lost; I try to remember where I last saw her."

"I last had the brooch in my coat pocket when I visited Kensington High Street," Yuming recalled, "I was trying on clothes, so I took off my coat. But when I was finished, I realised it was missing, along with the brooch. They were selling a lot of green trench coats, probably because my fans wished to share my fashion while I'm in London. There's a high chance someone may have picked my coat up by mistake."

"Maybe it was me mam!" Bonnie suggested.

Carmine nodded. "That is possible... We'll have to ask her when we find her." He inquired to Yuming, "Just to be certain, was there anyone with you at the time that may have seen the person taking your coat?"

"Only Sloan, he's been breathing down my neck since I arrived," Yuming rolled her eyes. "But I already asked him if he'd noticed anyone with my coat, and he said no."

"It wouldn't hurt to double check with him," Carmine said, dreading the thought. "I'll talk to him before looking for Bonnie's mother. In the meantime, I can imagine you have a concert to prepare for."

"Of course, the show must go on," Yuming sighed, "I'd just feel happier if I got my inspiration back..." Then she put on a confident smile for Carmine. "But I know I can count on you, Professor Layton said so himself."

"I won't let you down," Carmine vowed determinedly. He would live up to the professor's expectations without fail.

Bonnie tugged on the detective's coat. "Let's go, mistah! I want me mam!"

**-0-**

Sloan had accompanied Yuming to Kensington and according to her he had denied seeing anyone take her green coat. However, when Carmine interrogated Sloan he vehemently insisted a strange woman had stolen the coat and diamond brooch, though his description of said woman was very vague. The bodyguard's story had changed drastically since yesterday. Carmine could definitely smell a rat.

"Your mother may not be the one responsible after all," Carmine murmured to Bonnie as they exited the stage wing. They decided to head for the upper levels of the concert hall where the gallery provided a better view of the stage if one could afford it.

"Can you see your mother from here?" Carmine asked.

Bonnie gazed into the sea of audience members, leaning so far over the balcony that Carmine had to grab her hand. "Eee..." the young girl moped, "There're too many people to tell."

"Never mind, we can try one of the lower balconies..."

However, as the pair turned to leave they saw someone was blocking their way. Alert to the danger, Carmine froze, halted Bonnie behind him. The figure's muscular arms were folded, their posture leaking with tension. They were obviously looking for trouble.

Carmine breathed, "Bonnie, when I say _run_, get away from here as quickly as possible."

Bonnie glanced from the brute that was now stalking onto the balcony, and back to Carmine. She quivered, "B-but..."

"You must go without me. Find Yuming."

He released her hand to face none other than Sloan.

"I may not have suspected you had you not confronted me like this," Carmine said. He kept his tone calm and patient, as Professor Layton would have done in such a situation. He needed to compose the other man carefully, allowing Bonnie some time to escape.

"Yeah right," the bodyguard balled his fists. "You detective types don't know when to stop sticking your nose in."

"Surely a guard hired to protect a celebrity would receive a hefty salary," Carmine reasoned. "Why would you feel the need to steal Yuming's brooch?"

"None of your bloody business!"

Sloan was surprisingly swift for someone his size. The next thing Carmine knew his head was being bashed against the balcony railing, gritting his teeth as red hot pain bloomed across his vision.

"No! Mistah Detective!"

He choked out, _"Run, Bonnie!" _and could only hope she had gotten to safety as Sloan towered above him.

Below, the audience had noticed the commotion. They gave a collective gasp at the scuffle of one man forcing another over the railing. Grunting, Carmine managed to kick Sloan in the stomach... harder than he intended. The bodyguard stumbled backwards, tipping over the other side of the balcony with a scream. Per usual, Carmine didn't think twice. He dived to catch Sloan's hand, likely ripping his shoulder out of its socket in the process.

"Agh... H-hold on!" Carmine yelped.

Sloan had been reduced to a whimpering wreck. "I... I only took it 'cause I admire Yuming so much! I'm her biggest fan! I just wanted to keep a part of her, you know...?"

A familiar shout rang out through the gallery:

"There they are!"

"Yuming, Bonnie!" Carmine called as the two of them arrived, an army of security guards behind them. With the guards' help, they hauled Sloan up onto the balcony, pinned him to the ground and searched him as he sobbed apologises to his "beloved" Yuming.

The singer ignored him; she dropped to Carmine's side as he slumped to the floor, clutching his shoulder. "Bonnie alerted us just in time," Yuming explained with relief.

Carmine was about to reply, when Bonnie launched herself at the detective in a hug. He winced, but offered her a weak grin. "Thank you, Bonnie..."

"Aw, wey aye," Bonnie sniffed. "You're gunna be aal reet, aren't ya?"

A lady with a clipboard rushed in announce, "Miss Yuming, there's only five minutes before your concert starts—"

"It can wait," Yuming dismissed sternly, inspecting Carmine's head wound. "Someone call an ambulance, right now!"

**-0-**

Carmine awoke the next day to the sound of someone humming. He was unsurprised to find himself lying in a hospital bed; his arm in a sling and a bandage across his head. (Such injuries were a common occurrence that the hospital had almost become his second home.) However, he was shocked to see Yuming sitting by his bedside with a bouquet of purple flowers.

When he stirred, she stopped humming and placed the flowers in a vase. "Good morning!" she chatted brightly. "I'm afraid you missed my concert. It's a shame; I was going to invite you onstage so everyone could applaud the man who found my inspiration." The diamond brooch glistened from the green trench coat which she now wore.

"Your coat..." Carmine pointed out groggily.

"Bonnie's mother, Tanya returned it to me when the ambulance arrived. She really had accidently picked it up in Kensington. But Sloan was the one who had pinched the brooch from my pocket beforehand..." The singer sighed. "I had no idea he was such a... extreme fan of mine. Some might be flattered by such devotion, but I'm rather disturbed. We don't have to worry about him anymore, though. He was taken into custody." Yuming bit her lip. "I'm sorry he hurt you..."

Carmine shrugged awkwardly with his shoulder cast. "Honestly, I'm used to injuries like this."

"It's like Professor Layton said," Yuming laughed, "Carmine Accidenti always gets into trouble, yet he pulls through no matter what."

At that moment, Bonnie burst into the room, followed by a red haired woman. (This was presumably her mother, Tanya.) The little girl bounced on the hospital bed. "How're ya feelin', Mistah Detective?"

"Much better now," Carmine assured her.

"Bonnie, don't be a pain," Tanya scolded, pulling her off the bed and apologising to Carmine, "Sorry, pet. She's an excited bairn... Thank you sooo much for looking aftah her yesterday. Can we treat ya to lunch to make up for it? There's a nice cafe downstairs."

"May I join you?" Yuming requested. "I have some free time..."

"Aw, wey aye!" Tanya squealed; she sounded just as excited as her daughter. "We'd love to spend more time with ya, Yuming."

"C'mon Mistah!" Bonnie urged Carmine up. "Let's go to lunch!"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said. "I just need to check with the doctor that I can leave and write a quick letter..."

As Bonnie, Tanya and Yuming left the room, Carmine reached for his notebook and pen, which had been placed on the bedside table. He addressed the letter to his former mentor:

_Dear Professor,_

_It has been a long time. There is so much I would like to tell you, but at present I do not have the time. (My presence is required for lunch.) I am currently lying in a hospital bed..."_

* * *

**[[**_***Sigh.* Obvious villain was obvious and there's a bit too much dialogue for my taste. Should I focus on updating my multi-chaptered fics instead of writing oneshots about minor characters? Probably. Do I regret nothing? Yes. **_**]]**


End file.
